


DJ Play that Song

by LionTheNinja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionTheNinja/pseuds/LionTheNinja
Summary: This was inspired after korrasami writer yenna wang so just a little credit to them it's a series. Of kataang one-shots inspired by songs cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	DJ Play that Song

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Suicide 
> 
> :) Play the song

https://youtu.be/Ahha3Cqe_fk Click the link :) for a better reading experience trust

As katara is doing laundry her son lee(lee is Zuko's child) comes up to her 

"Mommy who is this man I found it in a box labeled ong" the child exclaims holding up this picture

Katara starts tearing up

"This is mommy's old friend aang sweetheart"Katara replies softly Way more than a friend she thinks to herself

*20 years ago*  
Summer after high school when we first met

Katara was in a bar with her friends on a Friday cause they finally finished high school until an air nation boy catches her eye as he looks mysterious with a black hoodie on 

Katara lets her curiosity get the best of her and follows him she sees him spray painting on the side of the building she looks so impressed cause it's a beautiful sight of a sky bison soaring through a big blue sky 

"Wow this is beautiful" Katara blurted out 

"Much like yourself beautiful lady" Aang Flirted and smiled at her with his charming crooked smile 

"Quite the flirt I see" she playfully replied as aang winked at her she giggled at the air nation boy's antics 

"Only for you gorgeous, "He flirted, once again winking at her 

"I should head back with my friends," Katara said upsetting the tattoed boy that she had to go

"What's your name pretty lady before you go"Aang shouted cause katara was almost out the alleyway 

"Katara" She shouted back

"Cool my name is Aang meet me at Avatar park at 3 p.m. Tomorrow don't be late Katara" He yells

She smirks and yells back "I won't I promise"  
________________________________  
-Time Skip-  
We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead

"Mmmm" katara moans out as aang and her make out in Aangs car as their tongues fight for dominance 

As Eminem plays on the radio

Aang pulls away making katara miss the feeling of his lips on hers

"I'm sorry my sweet but this is my song," Aang says in his playful tone katara giggles sending aangs heart fluttering at the sound 

"My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all ..." Aang sings out katara giving in deciding to join him

"The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all" Katara sings out in her beautiful voice making Aang forget all the pain and everything he's suffered

"And even if I could it'll all be gray  
Put your picture on my wall" Aang sings back

"It reminds me, that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad" they both sing together  
They finish the song and smile at each other 

"You make me so happy Kat," Aang Says looking at kat in her deep blue eyes

"Same to you Aangy" Katara responds as they get lost in each other gazes 

________________________________  
-Time Skip-  
And on my 18th birthday, we got matching tattoos

"Aang we are doing this are you sure" Katara seriously exclaims

"As sure as I have been in my whole life," Aang says reassuring her

As katara gets her tattoo on her wrist on his wrist saying K+A=Forever same as hers

-1hour later-

"My father is going to kill me" Katara screams out realizing what she has done

"Relax my sweet it's okay this is a symbol of our love," he says in a calm tone trying to calm his girlfriend down 

"Why couldn't we of got matching shirts"She cries out

"Because t-shirts can be ripped away or stolen or shrunken these tattoos are permanent like our love," he says as he caresses her cheek

"I know I love you aang so so much this should prove it" she jokes as she points at her wrist 

"It does my sweet happy birthday sweetie " he replies as he lays on katara's lap as she strokes his hair they feel as they can stay like this forever

________________________________  
-Time skip-  
Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof

"Aang is that tequila"Katara asks

"Yup got it from my grandpa's liquor cabinet" Aang Replies

"Let's not drink too much okay," She says

"We won't kat okay," Aang says looking at katara 

-30 min later-

"Katara stop being scared and come on the roof"Aang slurred as he reached out for Katara to come up

"Oo okay" Katara stuttered she grabbed his hand as he pulled her up

They gazed at the stars and talked speaking honest thoughts 

Just talking for what seemed like an eternity

As katara lied on Aang's chest and Aang brushed her hair back with his fingers just talking as his other hand is intertwined with katara

________________________________  
-Time Skip-  
Talk about our future like we had a clue

"If you were to had a kid what would you name them," Katara asks aang while combing thru his hair with her fingers as our bare bodies are pressed against each other like two pieces to a puzzle that fit together perfectly 

"Tenzin or Aang Jr," Aang says "why doll face," He says sitting up stroking my cheek with his thumb

"Just in case for our future kids" Katara replies wrapping her arms around his stomach 

"Sweetie when you graduate and I pursue my art career then we can think about kids, But if you had a kid Right now I would love it just as much" Aang explains 

"I don't want kids anytime soon Darling" katara jokes kissing aangs cheek

________________________________  
-Time Skip-

Never thought that one day I'd be losing you

Katara just found out she was pregnant and she was scared she was freaking out because aang and her just fought again cause aang has been taking pills a lot lately and he was just not himself and then she threatened to break up with him and said they needed to take a break and aang sounded weird like he wasn't gonna talk to her ever again

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a hard knock at the door

It was the police 

"Ma'am are you Katara Waters," the officer asks

"Yes Officer" She says nervously

"At the place we just came from we would like to give you this letter your boyfriend wrote before killing himself" He explains

Kataras heart dropped

"Aang Nomad was his name right," She asks 

"Yes miss waters were sorry for your loss here's the letter and his belongings he saved for you" The officer says handing her the belongings before leaving 

"Aang no no please no" She cries

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises

Katara screams out no over and again and again until she feels her voice crack and weaken 

Be us against the world  
In another life

She picks up the box with his stuff 

And grabs the picture of them and strokes his face 

Wishing she could have said something to stop him wish she would of asked him what was wrong instead of threatening to break up with him lord she misses him

She picks up another picture, reminiscing 

When he cut all his hair off having a happy tiny smile at the image of them happy she wish she could go back and tell him it was gonna be okay 

So I don't have to say you were  
The one that got away  
The one that got away

She cries some more until she's on the floor breaking down throwing all of his cheesy graphic teas sniffing in the shirt scent that smells like his Cheap cologne and cigarettes 

"Why!?"She screams out hoarsely 

"Why the fuck did you leave me aang my sweetie why did you leave me I just want to know why didn't you tell me you were in pain"she screams to the picture that she threw

The one that got away  
All this money can't buy me a time machine, no  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no  
I should've told you what you meant to me  
'Cause now I pay the price

"Baby come back to earth come back to me many" Katara Murmured while her lips were against his picture as katara burst into tears again "so much for forever aang" She cries out again 

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world  
In another life

________________________________  
-Time skip the funeral-

As aangs grandpa and katara and her friends were there to comfort her

"Katara you okay" sokka asks

"Yes,Thank you" she responded as katara gets up to the coffin 

Kissing his cheek as she whispers into her dead lover's ear with a very hoarse voice 

"In another life, I will be your girl will keep all our promises it would be us against the world, Love you my forever boy" As she presses a kiss to his temple as she sheds an another tear

-5 years later-

"Tenzin place the flowers right there at daddy's grave" katara says in a soft voice 

"Okay mama" Her son runs over and places the flowers at his Aangs grave

"Hey daddy I'm 5 years old now, happy birthday dad mommy and I miss you a lot I wish you would come back so mommy wouldn't cry when she looks at me I learned how to ride my bike without training wheels and I made some friends at school dad and their awesome and dad I like art too moms always saying how much you like it" Tenzin continues to ramble on to his father's grave

Katara sheds a tear in awe as she watches her son talk to Aangs grave 'I wish I could have made you stay'

I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were  
The one that got away  
The one that got away


End file.
